Flangell: Im Always With You
by Common Ninja
Summary: Don is taking Jess's daeth hard but what happens when he see's her? Read to find out FA One shot, short and i made myself cry writing it. Please R


I'm Always with you

Common Ninja here...  
Well I know I have another story to update but I was reading some fics earlier today and well I had a bad urge to write this little one-shot.

Flack/Angell

Post Pay-up

Please just review – don't mind criticism or Praise

Common Ninja

- - - Flangell - - -

Don sat at the bar, his beer in one hand... his head in his other. Why couldn't he have stopped it? If he had been there with her then she would be here with him right now.

She plagued his mind, she always had but now it was worse, he thought of her wherever he went, saw her in his peripheral vision but turned to see nothing; he heard her talking behind him but turned to see nothing.

Jessica Angell. Detective Jessica Angell, his partner, his girlfriend of 5 months and his best friend, She was his everything. She was his reason to get up on a morning; she was his oxygen and life support, the reason he was born was to be with her, to care for her, have her back and protect her.

He knew he shouldn't be here, her funeral was tomorrow and he needed to look his best for her.

Getting up off of his seat, he threw however much he had in his wallet onto the bar and left.

Closing the bar door behind him, Flack leaned against the wall and looked up to the sky, his anger rose, "Send her back to me" he shouted to the skies. "You send her back damn it, she doesn't belong there! She was a damn good cop, she doesn't deserve this!" He shouted.

A passing couple looked at Don as he shouted they knew what had happened immediately, he had lost someone, someone special to him but they moved on.

"You don't need her, I do... please send her back" Don's voice grew to a whisper, his head fell and tears streamed his face.

"Please... I need Jess, I love her" he whispered and sank to the floor against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Flack... Don get up" he heard, his head shot up, it was her voice, it was her, it was Jess.

He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, "J... Jess? Is... Is it really you?" his weak voice managed.

"Don, please don't do this to yourself, what happened... it wasn't your fault" Jess spoke softly.

"It was Jess, if I was there, you would... you'd be here now... safe, with me" Don whispered.

"I am here Don, I always have been, when you were sat back in the bar, I was sat right beside you... when the Doctor told you they couldn't save me, I was right there Don, I was right there!" Jess urged.

"I will always be there Don, the funeral tomorrow... it doesn't mean I'm going anywhere, I'll never leave Don, Never! I'll be right beside you every step of the way, when you're leaning against the table interrogating a suspect, I'll be leaning right next to you, when you lay in bed at night, I'll be laying with you" She continued, watching as Don crumbled.

"But..."

"No Don, no buts, I'm here, with you, forever!" Jess interrupted.

"Jess, please I want to be with you now, wherever you are now" Don continued.

"The others Don, they need you more, they need you to help them through this and you need them, if you go as well Don... think of them" Jess was right in front of Don now.

"Don't cry for me Don, I love you and I will always be with you" Jess said and looked up.

Don knew what was going to happen, her image was going to fade, and she was leaving him!

"No Jess! Don't go please, stay with me please Jess" Don cried out, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"I'll never trully be gone Don, remember what I said... I'm always with you, when you get home and go to bed, I'll be there with you" Jess ssmiled at him and her image faded.

Don reached out as if to grab her, to prevent her from leaving but instead of her warm soft hand he normally grabbed, his hand clutched nothing but the cold whipping air where she had once stood.

He stood there for another 10 minutes before dragging himself back to his apartment where Jess had said she was waiting for him.

Tomorrow was her funeral, he would be there, he would look his best because she was going to be there as well and she always looked her best.

He lay in bed, staring at the spot she used to occupy and allowed himself a small smile, she was there, he could feel her presence, she was right, and she would always be there, with him.

Just not as he wanted her to be...

- - - Flangell - - -

So what do you think, shall I do a sequel I know this was short but it's only a one-shot fic that I HAD to write.

Please tell me what you think and tell me if you want a sequel if enough people want me to then I will but I don't want to write something people don't want to read.

Thanks

Common Ninja


End file.
